A Year Without Rain (canción)
A Year Without Rain (Un Año Sin Lluvia en español) es una canción de la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene. Salió el 7 de septiembre de 2010, siendo el segundo sencillo de su álbum del mismo nombre, A Year Without Rain; del cual es la segunda pista a escuchar. Hay una versión en español de esta canción llamada Un Año Sin Ver Llover. Dave Audé hizo una remezcla de esta canción que fue incluida en el álbum recopilatorio, For You. Letra Letra original= Ooooooooouuuh Ooooouuuuuuhhhhh, Can you feel me? When i think about you, with every breath i take. Every minute Don't matter what i do My world is an empty place Like i've been worderin the dessert, for a thousand days ( oooh ). Don't know if its a mirage, but i always see your faaaaaace, Baby.. I'm missing you so much Cant help it i dont know A day without is like a year without rain. I need you by my side, Don't know how i'll survive But a day without you is like a year without raiiiiiin (oooh) Wwoooooooooaaahhhh The stars are burning, I hear your voice in my mind ( in my mind ) Can't you hear me calling. My heart is yearning, Like the ocean thats running dry Catch me i'm falling, It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet, (Won't you save me), Its gonna be on the soon you get back to be, when you get back to me( ooooh Baby ) I missing you so much Cant help it i dont know A day without is like a year without rain. I need you by my side, Don't know how i'll survive, But a day without you is like a year without raiiiiin (ooh) Wooooooooaaah.... So let this drought come to an end And make this desert flower again, I'm so glad you found me, stick around me Baby baby baby ( ooooohh ) It's A World of wonder, with you in my life So hurry baby dont waist no more time I need you nearer, can't explain But a day without you Is like a year without raiiiiiiiin (oooh) I missing you so much Cant help it i dont know, A day without is like a year without rain. I need you by my side, Don't know how i'll survive But a day without you is like a year without raiiiiiin (oooohh) Woooooooah. Oooooooooooooooooooooh Oooohhh (Woooaaaahhh) |-|Letra traducida= Oooh, oooh ¿Puedes sentirme? Cuando pienso en ti Con cada aire que respiro Cada minuto No importa lo que haga Mi mundo es un lugar vacío Como si hubiera sido estado en el desierto, durante mil días (Ooh) No sé si es un espejismo Pero siempre veo tu cara, baby Te extraño demasiado No puedo ayudar, no lo se Un día sin es como un año sin lluvia Te necesito a mi lado No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir Pero un día sin ti es como un año sin lluvia (Oooh) Ooh Las estrellas están ardiendo, Oigo tu voz en mi mente (en mi mente) ¿Oyes mi llamada? Mi corazón está anhelando Al igual que los océanos se está secando Agarrame estoy cayendo Es como si el suelo se derrumba debajo de mis pies (¿Me salvarás?) Espero que pronto vuelvas a mí Oooh, baby Te extraño demasiado No puedo ayudar, no lo se Un día sin es como un año sin lluvia Te necesito a mi lado No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir Pero un día sin ti es como un año sin lluvia (Oooh) Ooh Ohhh Por fin esta sequía, llega a su fin Y las flores en el desierto viven otra vez Estoy tan contenta de que me has encontrado, quédate conmigo Baby, baby, baby Ooh Ooh Es un mundo maravilloso Contigo en mi vida Así que date prisa, cariño No esperes más tiempo Te necesito más cerca No lo puede explicar Pero un día sin ti Es como un año sin lluvia (Oooh) Te extraño demasiado No puedo ayudar, no lo se Un día sin es como un año sin lluvia Te necesito a mi lado No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir Pero un día sin ti es como un año sin lluvia (Oooh) Ooh Ohhh Notas * Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos